


1997

by daya (majel)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 5x02, Birthmarks, Coda, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vorgeschichte zur Folge Birthmarks, Wilsons Scheidung, erstes Treffen, offscreen sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/daya
Summary: 1997. James Wilson ist ein Unversitäts-Abgänger mit wenig Erfahrung und hat einen verdammt beschiessenen Tag. Ein zerbrochener Spiegel, eine Verhaftung und schon findet er sich elend und allein im Gefängnis wieder. Eigentlich hätte sein Leben in Trümmern gelegen, wäre da nicht dieser seltsame Dr. House aufgetaucht ... [Vorgeschichte zur Folge Birthmarks 5x02]





	1997

**Author's Note:**

> _Re-Post meiner alten Geschichten. Ursprünglich zu finden auf fanfiktion.de._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Beta gelesen von: yezariael & It was dead inside
> 
> Zum besseren Verständnis - Bei dieser Geschichte, habe ich mir selbst eine ungefähre Zeitlinie aufgestellt, die höchstwahrscheinlich nicht korrekt ist, jedoch auf meinen Annahmen, Vermutungen und „Wünschen“ beruht. Die fünfte Staffel lief 2009. Fünf Jahre zuvor hat die Serie also gestartet. 28 schien mir ein gutes Alter für Wilson, um ein Universitäts-Abgänger mit ein bisschen, aber nicht viel, Erfahrung zu sein, der keinen richtigen Job hat. Da ich das genaue Alter nicht finden konnte, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass House und Wilson so alt wie ihre Schauspieler sind, daraus ergibt sich:  
> 2009 – Fünfte Staffel  
> 2004 – Beginn der Serie  
> 1999 – House' Bein (fünf Jahre vor Serienbeginn)  
> 1997 – Wilson ist 28 und House 37  
> 1994 – House kommt mit Stacy zusammen.  
> Dazu kommt noch, dass ich davon ausgehe, dass House, schon bevor er seine besondere Stellung von Cuddy bekommen hat, am PPTH gearbeitet hat. Zumindest schon für eine Weile und nur weil Cuddy ihn eingestellt hat (in seiner neuen Position), widerspricht es sich ja nicht, dass er vorher da hätte arbeiten können.

_But if that's how I feel  
Then it's the best feeling I've ever known  
It's undeniably real“_

  


_ Leave a Tender Moment alone, Billy Joel _

  
  
Das hast du ja wieder mal toll hingekriegt, dachte Wilson und lehnte sich an die gekachelte Wand hinter sich. Ganz toll. Jetzt läuft dir nicht nur deine Frau weg, du sitzt auch noch im Knast!  
  
Seufzend streckte er die Beine aus. Er kam sich lächerlich vor, wie er hier in seiner 200$-Hose auf einer eisernen Bank in einer winzigen Zelle eines Gefängnisses in Louisiana hockte.  
Zumindest musste er sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr um das falsch gebuchte Hotelzimmer machen. Es sah so aus, als würde er hier heute sowieso nicht mehr rauskommen.  
Nicht gerade ein aufmunternder Gedanke. Wirklich gastfreundlich sah die Umgebung nämlich nicht aus. Eine einfach Pritsche und eben jene Bank, auf der er gerade saß. Nicht mal ein Klo hatten die hier!  
  
Das dumpfe Geräusch von Schritten war draußen auf dem Gang zu hören, kurz darauf das Zuschlagen einer weiteren Zellentür. Toll, dachte er erneut. Toll, toll, toll! Das kommt bestimmt ganz fantastisch! Eine Festnahme in deinen Akten. Unruhig rutschte er hin und her. Warum musste diese Bank auch nur so furchtbar unbequem sein?  
  
Der Gedanke an das Geschehen des Abends schlich sich wieder in seinen Kopf.  
Im Grunde hatte er sich doch nur in Ruhe die Kante geben, seinen Kummer in einem Meer aus Alkohol ertrinken wollen. Und was war dann geschehen? So genau konnte Wilson das gar nicht mehr sagen. Da war dieser Typ gewesen, der diesen einen Song immer und immer wieder gespielt hatte. „Leave a tender moment alone“ von Billy Joel. Ein gutes Lied, wie er selbst zugeben musste, doch war es notwendig, es permanent laufen zu lassen?  
  
Mutlos ließ er den Kopf sinken, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare. Er hatte doch zuerst so höflich gefragt und dann ... Ja, dann war da diese Wut gewesen, die plötzlich aufschäumte, ohne dass er sie hätte lenken können. Noch bevor er sich selbst unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, war schon die Flasche geflogen und der Spiegel zerdeppert gewesen.  
Jetzt saß er hier, allein mit sich und der Welt und nicht mal ein kleines bisschen angetrunken. Ein schrecklich passender Abgang für einen ebenfalls schrecklichen Mediziner-Kongress.  
  
Das dämmerige Licht, das durch den Flur in seine Zelle drang, machte ihn schwindelig und er stütze die Ellebogen auf den Knien ab und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Seine Überlegungen wanderten zu seiner Frau – nun baldigen Ex-Frau. Niemand hatte ihr Bescheid gegeben. Vermutlich spielte das sowieso keine Rolle. Wer interessierte sich denn noch für ihn?  
Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Er war nun auf sich allein gestellt. Aller Voraussicht nach würde er hier auf alle Zeit festsitzen?.  
  
„James Evan Wilson?“, kam es plötzlich von der Zellentür.  
  
Wilson schaute auf, verwirrt davon, plötzlich angesprochen worden zu sein. Er hatte niemanden kommen hören. „Ja?“  
  
„Es wurde eine Kaution für Sie hinterlegt. Sie dürfen gehen.“ Ein massiger Polizist vor ihm drehte einen Schlüssel im Schloss herum und die Tür ging auf.  
Träge erhob sich Wilson und starrte den Mann vor sich an. „Kaution?“, entwich es ihm fassungslos, „Wer hat denn bitte eine Kaution für mich hinterlegt?“  
  
Der bullige Mann vor ihm zuckte mit den Schultern. „So ein komischer Typ. Nennt sich Dr. House. Kam hier rein und verlangte, die Kaution für den Mann zu hinterlegen, der in der Hotelbar einen Spiegel zerdeppert hat.“  
  
Wilson stand wie angewurzelt da. Dr. House. Gehört hatte er diesen Namen irgendwo schon einmal. Wirklich viel sagte er ihm jedoch nicht, er hatte ihn vermutlich während des Mediziner-Kongresses irgendwo aufgeschnappt. Wieso zum Teufel hatte er die Kaution für ihn hinterlegt?  
  
„Was jetzt“, brummte der Polizist, „Kommen Sie?“  
  
„Ja klar.“ Wilson hob seine Jacke auf und folgte dem Officer aus der Zelle hinaus. Auf dem Weg nach draußen kam er an stark betrunkenen Personen vorbei, die benebelt auf Bänken langen und teilweise glücklich vor sich hin murmelten. Intuitiv wünschte er sich, einer von ihnen zu sein.  
  
„So, Mr. Wilson“, meinte der Polizist, während er ihm einen Plastikbeutel mit seinen Wertgegenständen überreichte, „Das war's. Sie sind frei – Und das da“, er nickte in Richtung einer Person, die im Schatten des nahen Wasserspenders stand, „Ist ihr Retter.“  
  
Wilson nahm die ihm angebotenen Gegenstände entgegen. „Danke“, murmelte er, drehte sich dabei in Richtung des Wasserspenders. Zögernd ging er auf ihn zu. Der Anstand gebot es ihm wohl, dass er diesem Dr. House dankte.  
  
Dr. House stellte sich als ein großgewachsener, schlanker Mann mittleren Alters heraus, mit kurzem, dunklem Haar, Zwei-Tage-Bart und kristallklaren blauen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam und durchdringend musterten.  
  
„Ehm“, setzte Wilson an, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte.  
  
„Ich hab's geregelt“, sagte Dr. House, welcher lässig an der Wand lehnte. Er nickte in Richtung der Polizisten.  
  
„Ehm“, stammelte Wilson, „Danke.“ Unsicher starrte er den Mann vor sich an. „Warum?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
„Warum ich jemanden aus dem Gefängnis geholt habe, von dem ich außer dem Fakt, dass er einen Aufruhr in einer Hotelbar gestartet hat, nichts weiter weiß?“ Dr. House trat von der Wand weg und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. „Hier ist, wie das Leben funktioniert: Willst du Spaß haben, halt' dich an die Verrückten. Die normalen Menschen enttäuschen dich meistens. Einen antiken Spiegel in einer Hotelbar zu zerstören ist eindeutig durchgeknallt. 3000 Menschen auf diesem Kongress und du bist der erste halbwegs Interessante.“  
  
„Das heißt, Sie haben mich aus dem Gefängnis geholt, weil Sie mich für geistesgestört halten?“, wunderte sich Wilson und starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
  
Die Hand auf dem Türgriff, drehte House sich um. „Jap. Ist das etwa ein Problem? Du bist draußen, das sollte doch genügen, oder nicht?“ Er drückte die Tür einen Spalt auf. „Hast du Hunger?“  
  
Wilson, von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden sichtlich mitgenommen, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte ihm durch die Tür. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Der Typ hatte ihn immerhin aus dem Knast geholt. Seltsam unbeholfen trottete er hinter dem ihm vorauseilenden Mann her.  
  
„Machen Sie das für jeden?“, fragte er nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. „Ist das Ihre Masche, miserable Leute aus heiklen Situationen zu holen?“  
  
„Ich?“, meinte Dr. House, klang dabei leicht amüsiert und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu, „Ich bin nicht Amnesty International. Wenn jeder sich um jede leidende Person kümmern würde, die er trifft, würde die Welt untergehen. Ich tue nur, was mir zugute kommt.“  
  
„Und vermeintlich irre Leute aus dem Knast zu holen, kommt Ihnen Ihrer Meinung nach zugute?“  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen drückte er die Tür der Gaststätte auf, die sie soeben erreicht hatten. „Bis jetzt habe ich mich fürchterlich gelangweilt und es sah so aus, als müsste ich heute Abend alleine einen trinken gehen. Denn ganz ehrlich, wer hat schon Lust, mit einem dieser alten Säcke länger als nötig herum zu hängen?“  
  
Wenig später fand sich Wilson an einem kleinen Tisch mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand wieder. Der Abend schien doch noch einen gute Wendung zu nehmen. Zwar saß er nun einem einsilbigen und recht seltsamen Mann gegenüber, aber immerhin war er nicht mehr im Gefängnis und der Alkohol floss auch wieder. Die Chance, seine Frau heute doch noch vergessen zu können, schien zu steigen.  
  
„Also“, meinte Wilson an seiner Flasche nippend, „Ich glaube es wäre angebracht, mich vorzustellen. James Wilson.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, meinte Dr. House, wobei auch er einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nahm. „Stand auf den Unterlagen, die ich im Gefängnis ausfüllen musste.“  
  
Eine Pause trat ein, in welcher Wilson seinen Gegenüber einfach nur anstarrte. Das Ganze war höchst skurril. Für eine lange Zeit bekam er keine Antwort.  
  
„Dr. Gregory House“, stellte der andere Mann sich schließlich vor, „Greg reicht vollkommen.“  
  
Wilson nickte. Leise Musik drang an seine Ohren, sowie die dumpfen Stimmen der umstehenden Leute. Matt nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich ein wenig benebeln ließ. House beobachtete ihn derweil frei heraus. Wilson war sich sicher, er müsste alles wahrnehmen, was er tat. Angefangen von den Bewegungen seines kleinen Fingers bis hin zu denen seines Kopfes. Es hätte ihn nicht einmal gewundert, wenn House seine Gedanken hätte lesen können.  
  
„Die Frage ist, Jimmy“, meinte House nach einer Weile zu ihm und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „Was regt einen intelligenten, jungen Mann so sehr auf, dass er einen wertvollen, antiken Spiegel ganz ohne Grund zerschlägt? Entweder kann er Billy Joel wirklich nicht leiden – was ich mir jedoch nur schwer vorstellen kann – oder da ist noch etwas mehr ... Das Ganze ist wie ein Puzzle, ein Spiel sozusagen.“  
  
Perplex richtete Wilson den Blick von seiner Flasche auf den anderen Mann. Schon fiel es ihm etwas schwerer, seinen Gegenüber zu fokussieren, der Alkohol schien Wirkung zu zeigen. „Ein Spiel? Das ist der Grund? Du siehst mich also als ein Spiel?“  
  
„Warum nicht? - Ich spiele immer mit dem was mir gefällt, ist so eine Eigenart.“ ,antwortete House und lehnte sich locker in seinem Stuhl zurück, „Das ganze Leben ist ein einziges Spiel und es geht darum, herauszufinden, nach welchen Regeln es gespielt wird. Zu akzeptieren, dass es ein Spiel ist, ist der erste Schritt zum Erfolg.“ Er nickte in Richtung Wilsons Jacke, welche achtlos über den Stuhl geworfen worden war. „Der Job ist es schon mal nicht, sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich in was noch Feinerem hier aufgetaucht, um dein Selbstwertgefühl zu puschen. Menschen neigen dazu, sich in Notsituationen selbst zu belügen.“  
  
Ohne es zu wollen, nickte Wilson. Wohl wahr. „Sich selbst zu belügen ist manchmal die einfachste Art und Weise, mit etwas umzugehen. Lässt einen vergessen, wie miserabel man eigentlich ist.“, antwortete er. Ein weiterer Blick aus blauen Augen ließ ihn leicht aufseufzen und er setzte hinzu: „Meine Frau hat mir die Scheidungspapiere zuschicken lassen. Sie will sich von mir trennen. Ich werde bald auf immer ein einsamer Mann sein!“ Wie um dies zu feiern, hob er seine Flasche an den Mund und trank ein paar weitere Schlucke.  
  
Ein Lachen entwich House' Kehle, was Wilsons Aufmerksamkeit erneut anzog. „Wenn man mit zwanzig heiratet, ist man danach oftmals erstaunt, mit wem man später zusammen ist“, meinte er und drehte gedankenlos den Hals seiner Flasche zwischen den Fingern. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie du lange alleine dasteht. Du hast diese Deckelaugen, denen man nicht widerstehen kann, aber in diesem Alter zu behaupten, auf immer zu Einsamkeit verdammt zu sein, ist schon bemitleidenswert!“  
  
Wilson konnte sich ein Schnauben nicht verkneifen. „Das musst du gerade sagen“, meinte er, „Sich einen aggressiven Irren aus dem Gefängnis holen zu müssen, um Gesellschaft zu haben, ist auch nicht gerade etwas Glanzvolles.“  
  
House zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, 3000 Leute, von denen keiner wirklich interessant war. - Ne Scheidung also, und dann?“  
  
„Dann bin ich ein geschiedener, obdachloser Onkologe ohne Job und ohne Geld.“  
  
„Na, das ist doch mal ein Grund zum Feiern“, entgegnete House und orderte mit einer Handbewegung noch zwei Bier.  
  
Eine Kellnerin mit viel zu kurzem Rock und überdurchschnittlich großen Brüsten, die aus ihrer knallpinken Bluse quollen, kam kurz darauf an ihren Tisch. „Bitte schön, die Herren!“, meinte sie mit einem kecken Lächeln, das ein rosa Kaugummi sehen ließ und stellte die zwei Flaschen auf den Tisch. Wilson konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihr ungeniert hinterher zu starren, als sie mit aufreizendem Hüftschwung zum Tresen zurückging.  
  
„Vergiss es“, meinte House und Wilson stellte fest, dass sein Blick immer noch fest auf ihn selbst gerichtet war, „Is' ne Lesbe.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Wilson und warf der Frau, welche nun lässig auf der Theke lehnte, einen hoffentlich unauffälligen Blick zu. „Schien mir nicht wie eine.“  
  
„Die Menschen sind selten das, was sie zu sein scheinen“. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete House in Richtung eines nicht allzu weit entfernten Tisches. Ein älterer Mann saß an diesem, graues schütteres Haar, glasige Augen, zerschlissene Kleidung. „Siehst du den da? War mal einer der führenden IT-Experten bei Microsoft. Dann starb seine Tochter bei einem Autounfall, seine Frau verließ ihn und er verlor sein ganzes Vermögen bei Spekulationen. Hat trotzdem immer noch nen IQ von 140, der Gute, und spricht Spanisch sowie Chinesisch.“  
  
Unruhig betrachtete Wilson den Mann und fragte sich, ob er gerade seine Zukunft vor Augen geführt bekam. Von Frau und Familie verlassen, ohne Job und ohne Geld. Alles, was blieb, war ein kalter Kaffee.  
  
„Und die da vorne“, nun deutete House auf die zweite Kellnerin, die gerade zwei junge Frauen bediente, „sieht in ihrer Uniform zwar aus wie 'ne billige Prostituierte, ist aber eigentlich alleinerziehende Mutter von zwei Kindern, die den Job braucht, um ihre kleine Familie über Wasser halten zu können.“  
  
„Und du kannst denen einfach alles so ansehen, da du die Spielregeln des Universums entschlüsselt hast?“, fragte Wilson, sich wundernd, wohin dieser Abend ihn wohl noch führen würde. Die Psyche dieses Dr. House war eindeutig nicht ganz normal, jedoch sonderbar amüsant. Bis jetzt war es das erste Mal, dass er wieder Spaß hatte, seitdem Anna die Scheidung eingereicht hatte.  
  
„So sieht's aus, Jimmy“, meinte House und ein rätselhaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Wilson beobachtete, wie er einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nahm. „Du hingegen bist ganz offensichtlich auch das, was du zu sein scheinst. Ein leicht irrer Onkolgoe, der es nicht gelernt hat, für sich selbst einzutreten und es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal hätte verhindern können von den anderen Häftlingen begrabscht zu werden, wenn ich ihn nicht aus dem Knast geholt hätte ... Auch wenn das ebenso ein interessanter Anblick gewesen wäre.“ Eine Kurze Stille trat ein, dann fügt House hinzu: „Ich muss jedes Jahr auf diesen Mediziner-Kongress. Ich komme auch jedes Jahr danach hierher. Die beiden sind auch schon etwas länger hier ...“ Er nickte der Kellnerin zu und diese lächelte ihm nett zu.  
  
Jedes Jahr, wiederholte Wilson in Gedanken, dann sagte er: „Also was ist mit dir? Dass ich ein armseliger Irrer bin, haben wir ja schon festgestellt.“  
  
„Spezialist auf dem Gebiet der Nephrologie und der Infektionskrankheiten. Momentan arbeite ich im Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. Die suchten jemanden den sie den Frauen gut als George Clooney verkaufen konnten und haben mir den Job sozusagen nachgeschmissen.“  
  
Ein unbedachtes Pfeifen entwich Wilson und er schaute seinen Gegenüber bewundernd an. „Nicht schlecht“, meinte er.  
  
„Das Plainsboro? Im Grunde sind die meisten da nur Idioten, die keine Ahnung haben von dem, was sie tun, und die, die was von ihrer Arbeit verstehen, davon abhalten, sie zu tun. Gar nicht so nobel, wie es sich anhört.“  
  
„Alles eine Frage der Perspektive“, seufzte Wilson und dachte an den spärlichen Geldbetrag, der auf seinem eigenen Konto lag, „Ich würde sonstwas darum geben, eine Anstellung in so 'nem Krankenhaus zu kriegen.“  
  
„Ich sagte doch, ich hab's geregelt“, meinte House und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. „Du bist Onkologe, nicht?“  
  
Wilson nickte verwirrt. Was wollte dieser House damit sagen?  
  
„Das war der Grund, warum du überhaupt erst zu der Konferenz gegangen bist. Du wolltest versuchen, einen der Ärzte zu beeindrucken und vielleicht irgendwo die Chance auf eine gute Stelle bekommen.“  
  
Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Aussage, und Wilson wunderte sich, wie treffend es dieser fremde Mann geschafft hatte, seine Absichten auf den Tisch zu legen.  
Er nickte erneut. Es hatte keinen Sinn, die Wahrheit zu leugnen, immerhin war jetzt sowieso alles gelaufen. Niemand würde einen mittellosen Universitäts-Abgänger mit Vorstrafe einstellen.  
  
„Dein Glück, dass du heute 'nen Spiegel zertrümmert hast. Das Plainsboro stellt nämlich keine durchschnittlichen Ärzte ein“, erklärte House und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die blauen Augen funkelten Wilson im dämmerigen Licht gewitzt an.  
  
Das verwirrte ihn nun zutiefst. Wie hatte er das zu verstehen? Das Plainsboro? Er? „Wie?“, brachte er schließlich hervor und war sich sicher, dass ihm der Mund offen stand, „Was?“  
  
„Du musst lernen, zuzuhören, wenn man dir was sagt“, meinte House und inmitten der ganzen Bartstoppeln war ein weiteres bedeutungsvolles Lächeln zu erkennen, „Ich hab's doch nun schon mehrere Male gesagt. Ich hab's geregelt.“  
  
„Was?“ Unruhig rutschte Wilson auf einem Stuhl hin und her. Konnte House meinen, was er dachte, das er meinte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.  
  
„Na, alles. Ich hab dich aus dem Knast geholt, hab dich in 'ne Bar geschleppt, damit du dich betrinken kannst, und hab den Leiter des Krankenhauses angerufen und gesagt, dass ich ihm 'nen neuen Onkologen für's Plainsboro gefunden hab'.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, meinte Wilson und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier.  
  
„Jap. Ist nur 'ne einfache Stelle, aber an 'nem guten Krankenhaus, mit guten Aufstiegschancen. Wer weiß, wenn du dich nicht doof anstellst, schaffst du es vielleicht nochmal zum Abteilungsleiter, wenn du so alt bist wie ich. Falls du also Lust hast, nach New Jersey zu ziehen, kannst du in ein paar Wochen anfangen.“  
  
„Du verarschst mich doch!“  
  
„Klar“, meint House, „Deswegen hab ich ja auch deine 2500$-Kaution bezahlt. Teurer Spaß, wenn du mich fragst ...“  
  
Abschätzig betrachtete Wilson House über den Rand seine Flasche hinweg. 2500 Dollar waren eine Menge Geld, selbst für einen erfolgreichen Arzt. Was für ein Idiot würde so viel Kohle für so einen dummen Streich ausgeben? Selbst diesem House traute er das nicht zu. „Aber warum?“, fragte er daher nur.  
  
House zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blinzelte ihn an. „Dass du genug Schneid hast, um für deine Sache so sehr einzustehen, dass du einen antiken Spiegel zertrümmerst, hast du ja schon gezeigt, und es ist immer gut, wenn du bei den Leuten, mit denen du arbeitest, was gut hast.“ Er brachte seine Flasche an den Mund und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Außerdem waren alle anderen Bewerber für den Job hoffnungslos langweilig und hässlich. Lahmärsche wie die Typen von der Konferenz. Jetzt kriege ich zumindest nicht gleich Augenkrebs wenn ich dem neuen Onkologen auf dem Gang begegne.“  
  
Irgendwie machte das Sinn, fand Wilson – auf eine sehr skurrile Art und Weise. Gregory House schien anscheinend sehr besessen zu sein von Kontrolle und davon, sie mit allen Mitteln an sich zu reißen. Nun, ihm sollte es recht sein, denn das Ganze schien für ihn nur positive Effekte zu haben. Da konnte House so viele Spielchen spielen, wie er wollte.  
  
„Also, Greg“, meinte er schließlich und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. Mal sehen, wohin diese Bekanntschaft noch führte, „Was hältst du von Dr. Bostons Vortrag zur humanistischen Medizin? - Dieses falsche Toupet ...“  
  


ooOOoo ooOOoo

  
  
Wenige Stunden und einige Biere später war die Atmosphäre am Tisch sichtlich aufgelockert.  
  
„Und dann hat sie gesagt 'Dr. House, irgendwann werden Sie mit Ihrer Großkotzigkeit noch einmal gegen die Wand rennen. Irgendwann, das schwöre ich Ihnen, wird hier jemand im Chefsessel sitzen, der Ihnen das alles nicht so einfach durchgehen lässt.'“, johlte House und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest.  
  
Wilson lachte, die Flasche nicht mehr ganz so fest in der Hand. „Scheint ja 'ne ziemlich direkte zu sein, diese Cuddy.“  
  
„Oh ja“, bestätigte House und nickte eifrig, „Cuddy ...“ Er sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es ein kleiner Witz, den nur er selbst verstand. „Furchtbar ehrgeizig, furchtbar intelligent. Würd' mich nicht wundern, wenn sie selbst mal im Chefsessel endet.“  
  
Alles, was Wilson darauf zustande brachte, war ein Grinsen. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf schienen langsam Karussell zu fahren, der Alkohol zeigte nun eindeutig seine Wirkung. Es schien ganz so, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz so miserabel wie noch vor einigen Stunden. Er hatte es immerhin geschafft, einen Mittrinker zu finden. Nun ja, vielleicht hatte dieser Mittrinker auch eher ihn gefunden. So genau konnte er das nicht sagen. „Weißt du“, sagte er und musterte die funkelnden Augen vor sich, „Wieso hast du mich eigentlich gefragt, ob ich Hunger habe? Wir haben ja doch nichts gegessen.“  
  
House nickte. „Das stimmt, Jimmy, das stimmt.“ Auch er schien schon einige Biere zu viel getrunken zu haben. Etwas unsicher richtete er sich auf. „Es wird Zeit, zu geh'n. Lass uns nach etwas Essbarem suchen.“ Einige Stühle umschmeißend, schob er sich in Richtung Tür.  
  
Wilson griff nach seiner Jacke. „Ich zahle“, meinte er, zog einige Geldnoten aus seiner Börse und warf sie unbedacht auf den Tisch. House war jedoch schon aus dem Laden verschwunden, daher schaute er die Kellnerin nur kurz entschuldigend an.  
  
Er fand House einige Schritte weiter an die Häuserwand gelehnt. Die alte Lederjacke, die er schon den ganzen Abend mit sich herumschleppte, hatte er halb geschlossen, eine Zigarette im Mund.  
  
„Du rauchst?“, fragte Wilson.  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, antwortete House, das Gesicht vom Schatten des Hauses verschluckt, „Sieht nur cool aus, findest du nicht?“  
  
„Rauchen ist eine der verbreitetesten Ursachen von Lungenkrebs. Keine gute Idee, nur wegen des Aussehens zu Rauchen.“  
  
House lachte, oder zumindest war es das, wonach es sich anhörte. „Was du nicht sagst. Der perfekte Onkologe. Und wie weit wirst du diesmal gehen, um für deine Sache einzustehen? Willst du sie mir etwa aus dem Mund reißen?!“  
  
Wilson schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er genüsslich noch einige Züge nahm, um anschließend den Qualm langsam, fast obszön, wieder auszustoßen. Er wusste, dass House das nur tat, um ihn zu provozieren, um zu prüfen, inwieweit er ihn kontrollieren konnte. Unangenehm berührt schob Wilson die Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Die Rauchringe waberten um seinen Kopf. Warum eigentlich nicht, dachte er sich plötzlich, Auch ich kann mir einen kleinen Spaß gönnen.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, dann streckte er langsam die Hand aus. Die Distanz zwischen ihm und der Zigarette war schneller überwunden, als er dachte. Daher war er überrascht, als sich seine Finger um das dünne Papier schlossen und House' Atem warm seine Haut streifte, während seine Hand an kratzigen Stoppeln vorbeifuhr. Unweigerlich spürte er, wie ein durchdringender Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet war. Schnell schmiss er die Zigarette auf den Boden. Bedrückte Stille folgte.  
  
„Lust auf Pizza?“, fragte House schließlich und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern, folgte ihm jedoch durch die schwach erleuchtete Straße, immer noch House' Atem geisterhaft auf seiner Hand spürend. Verwirrt versuchte er, sich von diesem Gefühl abzulenken. „Wo willst du denn jetzt noch Pizza herkriegen?“  
  
„Wir sind in New Orleans, Jimmy. Hier bekommst du alles, wann immer du es willst. Wo hast du nur dein ganzes Leben lang deinen Kopf gehabt?! Wir gehen jetzt ins Hotel und bestellen uns 'ne Double-Cheesy-Mega-Pizza.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, meinte Wilson und verlangsamte umgehend seinen Schritt, „Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee, wenn ich mich nochmal in dem Hotel blicken lasse. Bei meinem Glück lassen die mich noch zum zweiten Mal abführen.“  
  
Ein schwerer Arm legte sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter und der beißende Geruch von Alkohol stieg ihm in die Nase. Ein paar kräftige Klopfer auf seinen Rücken und das Gewicht war wieder von seinen Schultern verschwunden. Wilson war wie vom Donner gerührt. Hatte House gerade für kurze Zeit den Arm um ihn gelegt?  
„Es ist ein Uhr nachts, niemand wird dich auch nur hereinkommen sehen. Außerdem haben die immer noch deinen Koffer in Verwahrung. Zur Not gibst du halt einfach vor, dass du den abholen willst.“, meinte House und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs, wie um ihn anzutreiben.  
  
Wilsons Befürchtung stellte sich wider Erwarten als unbegründet heraus. Die Lobby war wie ausgestorben, als sie das Hotel betraten, in welchem dieser Abend zuvor eine so seltsame Wendung für ihn genommen hatte. Auch im Aufzug und auf dem Gang trafen sie niemanden und so fand Wilson sich nach kurzer Zeit vor eine weißen Hoteltür wieder.  
  
„Ich hasse die verdammten Kartendinger“, jammerte House und versuchte zum zwölften Mal, seine Zimmerkarte in das Schloss zu schieben. Wieder blinkte das rote Lämpchen auf. „Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, vernünftige, handfeste Schlüssel herzustellen? Wer kommt den bitte mit so was klar?“  
  
„Hier, lass mich mal“, meinte Wilson, ihm die Karten aus der Hand nehmend. Er rieb sie einige Male an seiner, mittlerweile nicht mehr so ganz feinen, 200$-Hose und schob sie schließlich ganz langsam in den Schlitz. Diesmal blinkte das grüne Lämpchen und ein leises Klicken ertönte. „So geht das“, meinte er mit einem Zwinkern, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, und House schob sich an ihm vorbei. Mehr oder weniger unentschlossen trat auch Wilson durch die Tür, sich wundernd, was zur Hölle er hier nur tat.  
  
Hinter der Tür befand sich ein kleines, klinisch weißes Hotelzimmer mit einem Doppelbett, einem Schrank, einer Kommode und einem kleinen Fernseher. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und die Luft roch nach chemischer Reinigung. Das durchschnittliche Hotelzimmer halt. Wilson schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Schmeiß' die Jacke einfach auf den Boden“, meinte House, während er genau das mit seiner eigenen tat. Wilson folgte seinem Beispiel, woraufhin sie mehr oder weniger peinlich berührt voreinander standen. Zumindest war Wilson die Situation recht unangenehm. Sein Blick fiel auf die Mini-Bar. Eine willkommene Ablenkung.  
  
„Darf ich?“, fragte er, trat jedoch schon einige voreilige Schritte auf sie zu.  
  
„Du zahlst“, entgegnete House, und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, „Und schenk' mir auch was ein.“  
  
Mit vom Alkohol schon etwas wackeligen Händen zog Wilson die dunkle Holzklappe der Bar auf und brachte einige Karaffen und Gläser zum Vorschein. Ganz schön nobel für so ein Hotelzimmer, ich hatte mit einigen Flaschen Bier gerechnet, dachte Wilson, während er die einzelnen Flüssigkeiten näher betrachtete. Er entschied sich für eine goldene, die beißend roch. Was genau es war, konnte er nicht sagen.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er zwei Gläser, stellte sie nebeneinander. Die Karaffe schwer in seiner Hand, beugte er sich kaum merklich, um den Alkohol einzugießen, doch sein ganzer Körper schien zu zittern. Das Aneinanderschlagen der beiden Glasgefäße erzeugte ein helles Klirren. Krampfhaft versuchte Wilson seine Hände ruhig zu halten. Sie waren schwitzig. Die Karaffe fing an zu rutschen, doch bevor er sie wieder fest greifen konnte, war sie ihm entglitten.  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seine Hand und ein noch lauteres Klirren ertönte, als das zu befüllende Glas in tausend kleine Splitter zersprang. „Ah, Scheiße“, fluchte Wilson, seine Hand impulsiv in der Luft schwenkend. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“  
  
Blut quoll aus seinem Zeigefinger. Ein pochender Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus. Die Luft zischend durch die Zähne einziehend, betrachtete er die Verletzung. Tief schien die Wunde nicht zu sein, gerade so, dass es verdammt weh tat. „Mist“, wiederholte er und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Das war so typisch, dachte er, So was hatte ja passieren müssen.  
  
Er war gerade dabei, die Tür zu öffnen, da schloss sich ein fester Griff um seine Hand. Verdutzt drehte er sich um. House hatte sich vom Bett erhoben, den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet. „Lass mal sehen“, meinte er, ohne auch nur einen kurzen Augenblick von seinem Gesicht wegzuschauen.  
  
Wilson schluckte. Dieser Blick machte ihn nervös, in ihm lag etwas Seltsames, das ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigen ließ. „Es, ehm“, stammelte er unsicher, „ist nicht tief. Ich denke, ich sollte es besser waschen.“  
  
„Mhm“, machte House, wandte sich dem blutenden Finger zu und drehte Wilsons Hand, wie um sie näher zu begutachten, „Das sehe ich auch so.“ Er trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu, von der Hand ließ er jedoch nicht ab.  
  
Wilson, welcher die ganze Zeit unsicher auf seine Hand gestarrt hatte, hielt die Luft an. Das war eindeutig nicht, was er erwartet hatte.  
House war ihm nun so nahe, dass er die seltsame Mischung des Geruchs seines Aftershaves und des Alkohols riechen konnte. Vorsichtig blickte er auf, sah direkt in die blauen Augen vor sich.  
  
„Ich, ehm“, stammelte er, die Hitze in seinem Kopf schien ihn fast umzubringen.  
  
„Sieht wirklich übel aus“, meinte House, den Kopf leicht gebeugt, „Lass mich das regeln.“  
  
Wilson spürte den Atem des anderen Mannes erneut auf der Haut seiner Hand, nahm wahr, wie abermals die rauen Bartstoppeln gegen seine übrigen Fingerspitzen strichen. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass House' Lippen vorsichtige das Blut von seinem Finger saugten und verspürte ein seltsames Kribbeln, das ihn zutiefst verstörte.  
  
„Alles wieder in Ordnung“, meinte House und ließ schließlich von Wilsons Hand ab. Diese hing nun seltsam kribbelnd an ihm. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich ein Stück von der Stelle. Wilson war sich nicht sicher, ob er imstande war, auch nur einen Muskel seines Körpers zu bewegen.  
  
Sein Magen flatterte, Wärme strömte durch seinen Körper. Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich einzureden, dass das alles nur Auswirkungen des Alkohols waren. Alkohol machte seltsame Sachen mit Menschen und warm wurde einem davon sowieso. Für einen Moment glaubte er, in den Augen des Mannes vor ihm ähnliche Gedanken aufblitzen zu sehen.  
  
„Ich ...“, setzte Wilson schließlich an, doch er kam nie dazu, diesen Satz zu Ende zu führen, denn warmer Atem, der nun über sein Gesicht strich, raubte all seine Konzentration. Er war sich sicher, er wüsste, was kommen würde, doch er hatte keine Kraft, es zu stoppen. Er wusste gar nicht, ob er es aufhalten wollte.  
  
Wenig später trafen raue Lippen die seinen und zwei Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern. Sämtliche Sinne in seinem Körper spielten verrückt. Alles, wozu er sich im Stande fand, war, nichts zu tun, zu warten, dass die Panik ihn übermannte.  
Etwas in seinem Bauch schien das Ganze jedoch gar nicht so übel zu finden. Wie instinktiv schloss er die Augen, öffnete er die Lippen, nur ein ganz kleines bisschen.  
  
Irgendetwas nahe einem Seufzen entwich ihm, als sich ihre Zungen begegneten. Sein Inneres schien zu explodieren. Ihm mussten wohl einige Sicherungen durchgebrannt sein. Unwillkürlich hob er die Arme, zog den anderen näher an sich heran.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, drückte er House gegen die Wand, umschloss sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und wieder, gieriger, entschlossener. Wilson spürte, wie fremde Hände an seinem Körper entlangwanderten. Von den Schultern über seinen Rücken entlang. Wie sie unruhig über seine Brust strichen, schließlich an den Seiten seiner Hüfte ruhten. Wie von selbst fanden seine eigenen Hände den Saum seines T-Shirts, zogen es sich über den Kopf.  
  
Etwas Raues, etwas Ungewohntes fuhr sein Schlüsselbein entlang. Fordernde Lippen küssten seinen Hals, lösten ein starkes Ziehen in seinem Bauch aus. Wilson schloss die Augen, zog am Hemd des anderen. Er fühlte, wie sie in Richtung Bett taumelten, wusste, dass das alles nicht richtig war. Das Einzige, wofür jedoch wirklich in seinem Kopf Platz hatte, war der Gedanke, dass, wenn „falsch“ das war, was er gerade fühlte, es das beste Gefühl war, das er je gekannt hatte. Unbestreitbar echt und unbestreitbar gut.  
  


ooOOoo ooOOoo

  
  
Am Morgen auf den Mediziner-Kongress wurde James Wilson von einem Radio-Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen, pünktlich um 8.30 Uhr. Er blinzelte, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, bereute es jedoch sofort, als er feststellte, dass dieser tonnenschwer zu sein zu schien. Das Gefühl, von einem LKW überfahren worden zu sein, breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Der Radio-Wecker plärrte immer noch vor sich hin. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er die Geräusche zuordnen konnte. Sie spielten Abba, „Dancing Queen“ um genau zu sein, und das schon um halb neun morgens. Na super! Er langte nach dem Wecker, traf dabei jedoch ein leeres Glas, das sich ebenfalls auf dem Nachttisch befand. Mit einem Klauten Krachen, landete es auf dem Boden und zersprang in einen Haufen von Scherben.  
  
Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung neben sich war. Automatisch wandte er seinen Kopf nach rechts. Das dämlich grinsende Gesicht von Dr. Gregory House schaute ihm entgegen. Wilson stöhnte. Sämtliche Details des gestrigen Abends kamen zu ihm zurück. Entkräftet ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
  
„Die machst du aber gleich weg“, kam es Wilson schließlich entgegen, „So schlecht, dass du gleich wieder was zerschmeißen musst, war das Lied auch wieder nicht. Aber wie sagt man doch so schön? Alle guten Dinge sind drei. Im Übrigen solltest du dir einfach gleich eingestehen, dass du bei dem von gestern eigentlich ein Dancing-Queen-Lieder-Typ bist, auch wenns vielleicht schwer fällt. Spart dir Jahre an Therapie!“  
  
Darauf konnte Wilson ersteinmal nichts mehr sagen. „Dann ist das also gestern wirklich alles passiert?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
„Jap“, meinte House.  
  
„Das heißt, ich werde mich nun tatsächlich scheiden lassen und am Plainsboro Onkologe sein.“  
  
„Jap“  
  
„Und jetzt?“  
  
„Jetzt?“, meinte House und stellte den Radiowecker aus, „Packen wir. Immerhin gibt es da ein Flugzeug nach New Jersey, das wir kriegen müssen, wenn du immer noch an der Stelle interessiert bist.“ Damit sprang er auf und ließ Wilson alleine im Bett zurück.  
  
Dieser blickte House hinterher, wie er nackt im Badezimmer verschwand. Vielleicht, dachte er, war New Jersey ja gar nicht so schlecht. Alles was er bis jetzt davon gesehen hatte, war jedenfalls fabelhaft.  
  
ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs lesen!
> 
> Zu finden bin ich auf [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/) oder auch [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de).


End file.
